ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel
This article is about Billy Batson. For Carol Danvers, see Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics). How Captain Marvel entered the Tourney Young Billy Batson was chosen by a mysterious wizard to become Earth’s Mightiest Mortal. By saying the word “SHAZAM!” Billy transforms into an adult with magical powers granted to him by the gods. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hides behind his cape. After the announcer calls his name Captain Marvel yells "SHAZAM!" and a bolt of lightning flashes. It clears to show his upper body. Special Attacks Power of Zeus (Neutral) Cap throws a thunderbolt at his opponent. Achilles Bolt (Side) Cap says the magic word "SHAZAM!", calling a lightning bolt from the sky right in front of him. Atlas Torpedo (Up) Cap flies forward while surrounded in white energy. In midair, he flies upwards. Strength of Hercule (Down) Cap charges a fist with lightning and then rushes forward punching the opponent. Ground Slam (Hyper Smash) Captain Marvel throws the opponent in the air and yells "SHAZAM!" A lighting bolt then strikes the opponent down into the ground. The Power of SHAZAM (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Captain Marvel uppercuts his enemy into the stratosphere and pummels his opponent with a series of blows. Then he elbows the opponent in the back, grabs his enemy by the legs, spins his enemy, and throws his opponent back on the ground. Victory Animations #Captain Marvel puts his hands on his waist then flies up saying "Like how I did that?". #*Captain Marvel puts his hands on his waist then flies up saying "Now you see how I can defend myself!". (Justice League of Superheroes member victories only) #Captain Marvel hovers in midair. He then crosses his arms and says "I like being a hero.". This is also Captain Marvel's outro from Injustice. #*Captain Marvel hovers in midair. He then crosses his arms and says "You gotta see Cyborg about that arm.". (Area victories only) #Captain Marvel raises his arms in victory saying "Gotta love super powers!". #*Captain Marvel raises his arms in victory saying "Light's out, Adam!". (Black Adam victories only) #*Captain Marvel raises his arms in victory saying "Go back to hell, Demon King!". (Nobunaga victories only) On-Screen Appearance Billy Batson runs into the fight, yelling "SHAZAM!" This causes a lightning bolt to strike him, transforming him into Captain Marvel then says "You can't beat Earth's mightiest mortal!". Special Quotes *Thought we were friends! (When fighting any member of the Justice League of Superheroes including himself) *Sorry to do this, ma'am. (When fighting any female character) *Love beating the bad guys! (When fighting any villain) *Not a chance, Adam. (When fighting Black Adam) *Nice arm! (When fighting Area) *Can we join forces? (When fighting any character from the Ronin Warriors universe) *It's the Demon King, he must be stopped! (When fighting Nobunaga) *DON'T CALL ME BILLY! (When fighting any Sailor Scout or any member of the Super Readers) *I'm not going anyway. (When fighting Lee) *I would not want to be a lab rat with Black Adam's blood, Alisa. (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Whenever Captain Marvel says the word "SHAZAM!" in all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney games, the SFX of the thunder from Tekken: Blood Vengeance will be heard, even if he says that word in an original quote, and even in his Star KO quote. *Like the entire Saint Seiya cast of characters, Captain Marvel uses a modified version of the Final Smash SFX. Whenever he activates his Final Smash (a Gold Smash Ball must be broken first), the thunder SFX from Tekken: Blood Vengeance will be heard after the Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo activation SFX. *During Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Captain Marvel uses his regular superhero name. During Injustice: Gods Among Us, he was renamed to "Shazam". In Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, his name is changed back to his Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe name. *The Captain Marvel featured in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is Billy Batson. *In the Japan version, when Billy Batson speaks, it is in a teenage tone. When Captain Marvel speaks, it is like a rougher tone of voice *Captain Marvel shares his English voice actor with his arch-nemesis. *Captain Marvel shares his Japanese voice actor with Ding Feng, Guan Ping, the Crystal King and Rooney Doodle. *Captain Marvel shares his French voice actor with Moritz of the Evil Twins. *As Captain Marvel is available from the beginning of the game, Black Adam, his arch-nemesis, must be unlocked. *The default rival of Captain Marvel is Area. The second rival of Captain Marvel is currently unknown. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:DC Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters